Bach's Story (Chapter 4)
Chapter 4 is the fourth chapter of Bach's Story by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Field Trip". Plot (The next morning, a pack of adult elephant seals are marching in for a cermony, singing and rolling on the snow) *Chorus: Rollin' Rollin' Rollin' Rollin' Rollin' Rollin' Rollin' Rollin' Rollin' Rollin' Rollin' Rollin' Rawhide! Rollin', rollin', rollin' Keep movin', movin', movin' Keep them doggies movin' Rawhide! Rain and wind and weather Hell-bent for leather Wishin' me girl was by me side Rollin', rollin', rollin' Keep movin', movin', movin' Keep them doggies movin' Rawhide! Rain and wind and weather Hell-bent for leather Wishin' me girl was by me side Move 'em on, head 'em up Head 'em up, move 'em on Move 'em on, head 'em up Rawhide! Count 'em out, ride 'em in, Ride 'em in, count 'em out, Count 'em out, ride 'em in Rawhide! *Everyone: *cheers* *Van: Thank you for everyone for coming. Ladies and gentleman, welcome to this special day of Nature Training. Your coach Liam will be taking your pups on a field trip to the mountain and this special training for sucess. What if we have predators like leopard seals or polar bears? Or maybe skuas pooping on our nests! *Elder 1: We don't have nests. Only birds have nests. *Van: Oh, my bad. Today parents, take your pup to coach Liam. *Liam: Let's go son. *Bach: Okay. *Bryan: Hey Bach. *Bach: Hey Byran. *Bryan: Ready to go? *Bach: Yes, i am ready. *Van: Okay parents, last call. Take your pup to coach Liam. *Liam: Over here kids! *Nev: I'm coming. *Wayne: Out of the way! *Bryan: Oh no, it's Wayne. *Bach: Don't worry about him. We're together. *Van: Alright pups, good luck on the high mountains. And stay together as a group. Safe and sound and ready to go. *Liam: Okay! Let's go as a line. *Bach: Sweet as ice cream. *Bryan: Here we go. Keep it moving, keep it moving. *Wayne: Outta the line! *Barry: Hey! No skipping. (The elephant seal pups, lead by coach Liam are now heading to the mountains. Back in the ocean, three leopard seals arrive at a family of leopard seals.) *???: Attention everyone. I have a big announce to make. *Leopard Seal #1: Who is that? *Leopard Seal #2: What are you doing? *???: Together as a team, we will kill the elephant seals and their beach will be ours. First we kill the beachmaster and then, our territory will be ours. We can build our own future together and darkness will spread around the continent and sea lions will lead me as a leader of all seals in the ocean! *Leopard Seal #3: A leader? *Leopard Seal #4: Sound like a great idea. *???: The elephant seals are heading to the mountains. Come on, we'll swim over the river where we can spot them for attack. Follow me! (The leopard seals swim over to the river as Liam and his kids are arriving at the mountain shore) *Liam: There we are. This is where i train my son for nature training. *Bach: Wow. *Bryan: So cool to me. *Liam: Okay kids, everyone follow to the pond. (At the pond) *Liam: Now see if you can hop on those ice floating on the water. *Bach: I wanna try. *Liam: Can you son? *Bach: Yes. I can do it. I'm brave and strong. *Liam: Oh boy. This is it. *Bach: *hop on the ice floats* Wow. This seem like fun. *Liam: Good job son. You made me impress. *Bryan: Hey. I wanna try. *Wayne: Oh no, cold water. *Barry: Don't judge a rock by it cover. I'm going in. *hop on the ice floats* *Liam: Again, you made me proud. *Bach: Yep. I did it. *Wayne: I'll get you for this. *Trev: You did well. *Liam: Alright kids, let's move on to the other side. *Bach: Let's go. (In the hill way) *Liam: If you see a polar bear on your way, try to roll over like a snowball. *Trev: This is going to be ruff. *roll like a snowball* Done. *Liam: You did well Trev. *Trev: That's good. *Bach: I wanna try. *roll over like a snowball* *Bryan: Count me in. *roll over* *Wayne: Wait for me. *Liam: Make room for everyone. *Kev: The big boys wanna go first. *Nev: I wanna try. *Liam: Take your time. No rush. *Kev: Okay, let's do this Nev. *Nev: Alright. *roll with Kev into the hill* *Wayne: What? No fair. *Barry: Come on, it's not that bad. *Wayne: Bryan, you're paying for this! (Meanwhile, a pack of leopard seals are swimming in a river-like lake) *???: Where can i find the elephant seals? *Leopard Seal #1: You must be really hungry. *???: I know. My tummy is growling already. Where can i find them? *Leopard Seal #2: Just go left to see for yourself. *???: We will do it together as one big group. The adult is the one i really want to kill. Follow me everyone. (The group follow the leader to the elephant seals. In the frozen shore.) *Liam: We are here at the frozen shore. I know it get really cold if you don't have a sweater. *Bach: But we don't wear clothes. *Liam: Oh, my bad. We're okay. *Bryan: What are we going to do next? *Liam: You know what? Wrestling! *Wayne: Wrestling? *Bach: Why would we wrestle together? *Liam: Every seal in our land wrestle together. I want you kids to do the same. *Bryan: I want to wrestle with Wayne. *Wayne: I bet you will lose to me in a match. *Liam: It's just a practice. In the next few years, you will do it on your own to be the next beachmaster. *Bryan: Well, i want to be the next beachmaster. *Liam: Alway remember. The beachmaster back up for nobody. *Bach: Wow. That's cool. *Liam: Now who want to go first? *Bach: Me. *Barry: I wanna go. *Liam: Well, you and Bach will wrestle together. *Bach: What? *Barry: Uh huh. Just you and me. *Bryan: Good luck Bach. *Wayne: Come on Barry, you can do this. *Barry: This is going to be tuff than a sea lion. *Bach: You know i'm still ready. *Barry: Oh yeah, i got the effort to wrestle with the big ones. *Bach: I'm up for a fight. *Liam: Ready....set....wrestle! (Bach and Barry started to wrestle. Bach move up and push down Barry.) *Barry: *move Bach down to the snow* *Bach: *slam Barry* *Barry: Ow! Look what you done. *wrestle Bach* *Bach: I'm still going to win this. *Barry: No you don't. *Bach: *push Barry* *Barry: Hey! *Trev: Whoa. *Wayne: Go Barry. *Trev: Come on Bach, you can do this. *Bach: *roll over* *Barry: Hey! You can't cheat. *Liam: Come on son, you can do it. *Bach: *tries pushing Barry* *Barry: Ah ha. *slam down Bach* *Kids: *shocked* *Bryan: Oh no. *Wayne: Yes. *Barry: I win. Yes! *Bach: Oh no....not again. *Liam: It look like Barry won this time. *Wayne: Yeah. *Trev: You go boy. *Barry: Uh huh. I will be the beachmaster someday like my father. *Bach: I hate to do this. *Liam: It's okay son. It's just a practice. You will have to do it on your own someday when you get bigger. *Bach: Now everyone is getting nervous because of me. *Liam: Not because they're nervous of you, they are just nervous to Barry. *Barry: Fools. *Bach: Look what he done. *Liam: That just a boo boo. We get boo boos sometimes. If only the leopard seals were here, we would get afraid and amazed. *Bach: That doesn't matter, what is the next step of an elephant seal? *Liam: A teen. When you become a teenager, you will have to do the same thing as a kid. *Bach: Okay dad, i will focus on the mission. *Liam: Alright son, i hope you learn your lesson. My class, let's move on! *Bryan: Gotta go. TO BE CONTINUED Next: TBA Previous: Bach's Story (Chapter 3) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Spin-Offs Category:Chapters Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions